


Out of the Mouths of Babes

by WishIwasMeg



Category: Benton Fraser/ Margaret Thatcher, due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIwasMeg/pseuds/WishIwasMeg
Summary: Meg's niece comes to visit.
Relationships: Ben/Meg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"You will let me know if ANYTHING goes wrong, won’t you, Fraser? I can drop everything and come in to work.”  
Inspector Margaret Thatcher gave her deputy a worried glance as she collected her coat and purse.  
“Of course, sir,” Constable Benton Fraser smiled reassuringly. “Everything will be fine. Just go and enjoy your break with your family.”  
“Are you sure you can cope, Constable?” she asked, hovering with her hand on the handle of her office door.  
“Quite sure, sir. Don’t worry!”  
It wasn’t that Meg Thatcher was a control freak, oh no, it was just that, well, she didn’t like to delegate, and the prospect of three days away from her office leaving her subordinates in charge worried her sick. She knew she was being unreasonable and that Benton Fraser was perfectly capable of covering her absence, but still…one never knew what emergency might crop up. “Stop it, Meg,” she told herself. “You are getting paranoid.” Normally she would not have dreamt of taking three days’ leave at a busy time of year, but her sister had phoned her from Toronto the previous week to say that her husband was flying down to Chicago for a conference and she was coming too, along with their five-year-old daughter. “It will give us a chance to catch up, Meg,” she had said, “and Lexie is really looking forward to seeing her favourite auntie.”

And so it was arranged, with Meg taking leave from work to spend time with her sister and niece. “Oh and I’ve got a favour to ask,” Annie had said. “Frank and I get so little time to ourselves. Do you think you could look after Lexie on Friday and Saturday night so we can have a couple of nights on our own? It’s our wedding anniversary.” What could Meg say?

The two sisters had a wonderful time catching up. Annie was older by two years and always felt protective of her younger sibling. “You’re looking great, Meg,” she said admiringly, as the two sat chatting over a glass of wine. Frank was at his conference and Lexie was engrossed in a jigsaw on the kitchen table. “I can see the job is going well, but there’s more to life than work. What about your love life? I hope you’ve got time for a bit of romance as well.”  
Meg sighed. “I wish!” she said. “You would think with my job I would be meeting eligible men all the time, but unfortunately they all seem to fall into two camps: they’re either happily married or else they’re lascivious creeps. Believe me, sis, you wouldn’t believe in this day and age that supposedly intelligent diplomats could think women are just there for their gratification. It’s especially irksome for someone like me. Most of them assume that I only got to where I am today by sleeping my way up the ladder, and consequently that I am available for sex. I could create quite a few international incidents, I can tell you, if I chose to go public. But I can handle myself, as some of them who tried it on have found to their cost.” She chuckled to herself.  
“But aren’t you lonely? Everybody needs someone in their lives.”  
Meg sighed again. “I’m not like you, Annie. I never wanted the wife and mother thing, but I have to say lately I’ve been feeling that I am missing something in my life. Maybe it’s my biological clock ticking. I’m pushing 35.”  
“Are you telling me that you haven’t met a single suitable guy since you’ve been in Chicago? You’re not exactly bad looking, you know.”  
“Well,” Meg hesitated, unsure how much to confide in her sister. “There is this guy…..he’s kind and gentle and honourable and he’s absolutely gorgeous, but it’s complicated. He’s on my staff. It wouldn’t be appropriate….”  
“And how does he feel about you?” asked her sister.  
“I honestly don’t know. He’s very reserved and proper, but sometimes I catch him looking at me with..with what I can only describe as desire in his eyes.”  
“And?”  
“Well we did kiss once, but there were special circumstances, like we thought we were about to die. I told him it must never happen again and, give him his due, he’s never laid a finger on me since. But, oh Annie! that kiss! I don’t know if it was the circumstances, but it was electrifying! My body still tingles at the thought of it and it was only a kiss. What it would have been like if we had….no, no, I’m not going to go there. Totally inappropriate thoughts for a commanding officer.”  
“Mags,” said Annie using the nickname she had used since being unable to pronounce ‘Margaret’ when her baby sister was born, “Life’s too short. Don’t look back twenty years from now and regret lost chances. If you like this guy, go for it!”  
“I wish it were that simple,” sighed Meg taking another sip of wine.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Inspector Thatcher’s worries, life at the consulate proceeded without incident in her absence. She had phoned in every day just to “touch base” as she put it, but was assured by her deputy that all was well and they would look forward to seeing her back on Monday morning refreshed after her break. Benton Fraser was more than capable of stepping into his boss’s shoes and actually enjoyed the challenge, although he missed having her around. He had accepted her diktat that there was no possibility of a relationship between them after the ‘contact’ on the train, but he still revelled in being in her presence day by day, content to worship her from afar. He hoped he had not let his feelings for her show through in their daily interactions, though sometimes he wondered how she could fail to sense the adoration he felt for her.

The Liaison Department was closed to the public at weekends, and normally Fraser would meet up with his friend Ray Vecchio on Saturdays to attend a sports match or go out for a pizza and then have lunch with the extended Vecchio clan on Sundays, but they were all out of town to attend a family wedding this weekend. He took Diefenbaker for a long walk on Saturday morning, but he was at a loose end in the afternoon. “I know,” he thought. “The outdoor clothing store in the mall is having a sale. I’ll maybe wander over and see if I can find a new waterproof jacket. They’re cheaper than back home.”

He was delighted to find exactly what he was looking for at a bargain price and was wandering through the mall on his way to the exit, when something struck him on the head. It was something soft. He looked down and saw a teddy bear lying at his feet. The odd thing was, it was wearing a sweater with a maple leaf embroidered on the front. A Canadian teddy in Chicago, how strange! he thought. He stooped to pick up the toy and glancing upwards he saw two faces looking over the balustrade from the floor above. One was a little girl; the other was Inspector Margaret Thatcher.  
“Stay there, I’m coming up,” he called heading for the escalator. When he reached them, the little girl threw her arms round his waist and hugged him. “Thank you! Thank you for rescuing Bruin!” she said. “I dropped him,” she added unnecessarily.  
“That’s all right,” said Fraser squatting down to her level.”I don’t think he’s hurt. He fell on my head and that’s quite soft. Feel!” Shyly the little girl touched his dark curls and giggled. It was only then that Fraser acknowledged the woman standing beside them.  
“Sir!” he said formally, standing up not quite at attention.  
“Good afternoon, Constable,” she said. “This is my niece, Lexie. Lexie, this is Constable Fraser. He works…with me.”  
“Delighted to meet you, Lexie,” said Ben with a smile.  
“Auntie Meg just bought me some new sneakers. Want to see them?” the little girl excitedly dove into a bag she was carrying and produced a pair of bright red sneakers.  
“They’re very smart,” said Ben. “I think red suits you,” and with that he smiled one of his dimpled smiles at Meg who blushed furiously.  
“We were just going to get some ice cream,” said Lexie. “Wanna come?”  
“Oh I don’t think….” began Ben, but Meg surprised him by saying, “Yes, please let us buy you an ice cream to say thank you for rescuing Bruin.” She looked at him with those chocolate eyes and his heart lurched.  
“All right,” he said.  
The trio made their way over to an ice-cream parlour in the food court and sat down.  
“What’s your favourite flavour, Cosbatle….Contsbatle…Cons..” asked the little girl.  
“Why don’t you just call me Ben? That’s my name. And by the way, it’s chocolate.”  
“Mine’s strawberry,” said Lexie.  
“And yours, sir?”  
“Why do you call Auntie Meg ‘sir’?” asked Lexie. “She’s not a man.”  
I’m very well aware of that, thought Ben, but he said: “Because she’s my boss.”  
“She’s not your boss on a Saturday,” observed Lexie wisely. “Why don’t you call her Meg on Saturdays?”  
Ben looked over to the woman with whom he was hopelessly in love in order to gauge her reaction. He expected a frown, but to his surprise she smiled.  
“I’ve no objection. And it’s pistachio.”  
The three of them sat enjoying their ice creams and chatting easily. Meg was amazed at how at ease Fraser was with Lexie. Somehow she had never imagined him interacting with a child, but he seemed to find it quite natural. The thought suddenly struck her what a wonderful father he would make, but she quickly banished it from her mind.  
Lexie was prattling on. “Tomorrow Auntie Meg is going to take me to Morven Point,” she announced. “Why don’t you come with us?”  
Ben was puzzled for a moment then he remembered that Morven Point was a pleasure garden and amusement park on the lakeside. "Well, that’s very kind of you to invite me, Lexie,” he began “but I don’t think.…”  
“Bruin wants you to come too,” interrupted the little girl, making her teddy bear nod his head vigorously, “and Auntie Meg.”  
Ben looked at Meg. “Maybe Fraser, er..Ben, has other plans for tomorrow, Lexie,” she said.  
“Oh no, I haven’t,” said Ben, keeping eye contact with his boss, “but I’m sure your auntie doesn’t want me tagging along.”  
“I don’t mind,” said Meg, turning red. “It…it might be nice to have company. Canadian solidarity. Three of us together in the great American wilderness.”  
“Four,” said Lexie. “Don’t forget Bruin.”  
“Very well,” smiled Ben. “The True North Strong and Free takes on Chicago.”  
Lexie giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg picked Fraser up from the consulate the following morning and drove them to the park. He was beyond excited. He was getting to spend the day with the woman he loved, and he was like a little boy at the prospect of a day at the amusement park. His childhood spent in the far north had yielded few such opportunities and he had had little occasion to participate in his adult life. In fact the last time he had been on a fairground ride had been during his training days at Depot. It was an added pleasure to have the excited five-year-old skipping along beside them, wide-eyed with anticipation. She walked between her aunt and the Mountie, holding their hands and positively dancing with excitement. Fraser’s sharp ears picked up comments about how “cute” the little family looked and his mind wandered to how wonderful it would be if he and Meg….no, he mustn’t think that way. The little group enjoyed themselves on the rides, in the gardens and visiting the various attractions including a mini zoo. Lexie’s favourite ride was the carousel where she mounted a beautiful white horse imagining herself a Mountie like her aunt and Fraser. They bought hot dogs, and Meg blushed as Fraser wiped a blob of mustard from her chin with a paper napkin. As they passed a shooting booth, Lexie tugged his jacket. “Can you win me a prize?” she whispered. Fraser stepped up, paid his money and took aim, downing every one of the moving targets with ease. Lexie chose a cuddly stuffed rabbit as a prize as Fraser grinned at Meg. “Want a go?” he asked.  
“I’ve never been one to turn down a challenge,” she replied, taking the rifle in her hands. The booth tender winced as she too downed every target.  
“Hey, enough!” he shouted. “You two professionals? That’s not fair!”  
Meg grinned at Ben then let Lexie choose a porcelain doll as her prize and the little girl threw her arms round both adults. “Love you both,” she said.

At the end of the day Ben accompanied Meg and an exhausted Lexie back to Meg’s apartment. “Right, young lady,” Meg said. “I think it’s time you were getting ready for bed. Say goodnight to Ben and thank him for coming with us today. Then I’ll go and run your bath before your Mom and Dad get back.”  
“ ‘Kay,” said the little girl. “Bye, Ben. Thank you for a lovely day.” Then she hugged him and said, “I wish you were my uncle.”  
Fraser blushed. “Well, I suppose I could be an honorary uncle,” he said.  
“What’s that?” asked the little girl.  
“Well, it means I’m not your real uncle, but you can call me uncle if you like.”  
Lexie stamped her foot. “No, I want you to be my real uncle.”  
“I’m sorry,” said Ben,” but the only way I could be your real uncle would be if I married your Auntie Meg.”  
“Well, marry her, then,” said Lexie with a child’s logic.  
Meg said nothing, but Ben said: “I’m sorry, Lexie, but people can’t get married unless they love each other.”  
“Don’t you love Auntie Meg?”  
Ben was saved from answering by the arrival of Lexie’s parents after their romantic weekend. Meg introduced them, then Ben gathered his things together. “I’ll be off then,” he said,”and leave you to some family time. I’ll see you at the consulate tomorrow, sir.”  
“I’ll see you out,” said Meg, following him on to the landing outside her front door and deliberately avoiding her sister’s raised eyebrows and quizzical look. “I’m sorry, Ben,” she said. “That must have been embarrassing for you.”  
“What? Meeting your sister?”  
“No, that question Lexie asked.”  
“Oh that,” he said. “No it wasn’t embarrassing, but I never got to answer it.”  
“And what would you have said?” asked Meg looking into his blue eyes.  
“I would have said… oh, Meg, what’s the use? You’ve made it quite clear how you feel.”  
“No, Ben, I haven’t. I’ve been refusing to face up to how I feel about you for months now. The time we’ve spent together today has made me realise that I’ve got strong….feelings for you. I can’t deny it any longer.”  
“Well, then,” he took both her hands in his, “the answer to Lexie’s question is ‘yes’. Yesterday, today and forever.”  
The words were hardly out of his mouth when she threw her arms round his neck and kissed him. He wrapped her in an embrace, then looked deep into her eyes. “Would you do me the honour of allowing me to be Lexie’s Uncle?” he asked, brushing her lips with his.  
“It would be my pleasure,” she replied “and I think we owe it to her to give her some cousins.”  
“Oh my love!” He was overwhelmed with joy. Together they went back into Meg’s apartment where the three other members of the family looked up at them in surprise.  
“Lexie, I’m happy to tell you that Ben has agreed to be your Uncle for real,” Meg smiled. “We’re getting married just like you wanted.”  
They were almost bowled over as the little girl threw herself at them. “Yippee!” she yelled. “Can I be a flower girl and wear a red dress? Uncle Ben says red suits me.”


End file.
